Somebody Save Me
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: One Shot, AU. Prue died, but not at the hands of Shax. Something else killed her. Something worse and more sinister. Only Piper doesn't want to accept this and she tries to change history - but nothing's ever easy for the Charmed Ones.


A/N: I know I have, like, 4 fics, 2 of which I haven't updated in so long that the readers probably hate me. But this is just a one shot – my first one shot ever. And, believe it or not, I dreamed this! Seriously. I had a dream last night, and this story was it, with some alteration I made last minute. And I've had this dream once before, but a different version that didn't have the Charmed Ones in it. Don't ask me why they were in it last night . . . I must have Charmed on the brain.

This is an AU. Prue died, but not by the hands of Shax. She died in a more sinister, worse way. Andy is still alive, and this takes place in season three.

It's very short. Very, very short! But it was a short dream and I started where my dream started. So, sorry! Lol. I tried to add more detail, but it's still short. I don't want to babble for no reason.

Anyway, please enjoy and please review! If I get enough reviews, I might consider somehow turning it into an actual fic.

Enjoy! And please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The tires on the left side of the black BMW X5 came off the asphalt and the car nearly tipped onto its side.

"Piper!" Prue Halliwell cried, grabbing onto the door handle and seat. Why, oh why, had she agreed let Piper drive?

In the back, Andy Trudeau was thinking the same thing, one hand gripping the door handle and one over his mouth, the contents in his stomach doing summersaults.

Piper ignored her sister. She had come back in time to save Prue from being killed (though she hadn't told Prue this) and if she didn't play her cards right, she'd fail.

The car in front of them, a black Mercedes with no license plate, was going faster than Piper, the driver having realized that they were being followed.

The chase zoomed down the deserted highway. The car suddenly swerved off onto a side road and disappeared down a gravel road next to a rundown shack. They obviously thought Piper had lost them when she went right passed the gravel driveway, because a few minutes later they pulled out and went back onto the highway.

Piper knew where they were going, so she waited, then pulled out and went down the road a few miles, slower than before so she wouldn't attract too much attention. She spotted the brown wooden house where the black Mercedes had parked and she parked in the house across the street from it. She parked on the grass behind the house whose driveway she had pulled into.

She, Prue, and Andy got out and went to the front lawn. At the top were two big green bushes, one a few feet behind the other. Piper hid behind the first one, Prue and Andy behind the second one.

They watched the house across the street carefully. After about an hour, four men appeared on the driveway. All dressed in black and looking around for any signs of witnesses. When satisfied they were alone, they began to talk. After, they shook hands.

Piper gritted her teeth. The first time around, she and her sister's had discovered who these men were. The ones driving the car were human. The other two were demons. The humans knew this. They were working together to do something illegal that could destroy the entire world. Piper and her sister's had never found out what, exactly, that thing was. They just knew they had to vanquish these men. Andy had insisted on going along. Phoebe had wanted to come, but she had not been able to. Something had delayed her. Something more important, Piper thought bitterly.

Anyway, the men across the street had finished making their deal. They were loading something into the Mercedes.

"Piper, what are we waiting for?" Prue hissed. "Let's go kick some ass."

"Not yet," Piper snapped. The last time they had done that, Piper remembered, Prue had been killed.

Well, not this time. Piper would make sure of that.

"I'll call for back-up," Andy said.

Piper shook her head furiously. Prue had been killed last time because Andy had called for back up and the enemy threatened to fire if the cops didn't back off. Did the cops back off? No. Did the enemy fire? Yes. And Prue was killed. But not this time. This time would be different, Piper swore to herself.

Prue stood, so did Andy.

The bushes weren't tall enough to hide them.

Piper gasped and stood, turning around just as the goons across the street spotted the witches and cop.

"Prue. Noooooooo!" Piper cried, the world moving in slow motion as one of the human men pulled out a very dangerous, very powerful gun. He pointed it. It was pointed at Prue.

He fired.

Piper cried out. "Nooooooooooooo!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Piper broke the surface of the water in the lake. It was blue as pool water and warm

Piper swam to the dock and climbed out. Suddenly, Leo was in front of her.

"How was you're day?" Piper asked Leo. The sun was starting to set and it was dark out; the kind of dark just before sunset, right when evening hits.

"It's been just fine," Leo replied, smiling at his wife and embracing her. "Yours?"

Piper smiled sadly. "Fine."

When the shot had been fired, no one had been hurt. Everyone was fine,

Only Prue was still dead, and had been for years. That shot had hit and killed the Eldest Halliwell that day so long ago. And Paige was still a part of the family.

Because Piper hadn't gone back to the past, not really.

No. She had dreamed it; going back to the past to save Prue, that is. Because they weren't allowed to really go back and save her and they all knew that. No, she hadn't actually gone back and saved her sister.

It had all been a dream.


End file.
